Young Teen Love part 2
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Picking up immediately after the events of part 1 of Young Teen Love.
1. Chapter 1 Gohan's Care

_**To my older watchers I am so very sorry for my writers block it had been plaguing me for so long but I've finally found a way out and I want to write my stories again for all of you but this time I will finish it. It has been hard for me to keep doing my other fics then looking back at this one unfinished and the people who've loved this story never got a conclusion. I don't want this fic to end unfinished no matter what I mean I've seen so many GohanXChibiusa fics that remain unfinished just as they were getting great and it hurts me to go back to those and feel such wasted potential.**_

 _ **For those new to the story well I've decided to split it into parts mostly because looking back at how I wrote I still had so much to try and learn before getting any better at writing because Part 1 of this story was really not that well written and I plan to go back and fix that but for now I am finishing the story with my more improved writing first.**_

 _ **I will also be changing the names of the side characters from the last part mostly due to the fact I was just tossing out names for Chibiusa's friends and such.**_

* * *

 _ **Sons Household the day after**_

"So you think I'm just gonna let you off the hook after everything!" An angry Chi Chi yelled demandingly at her first son Gohan.

"You decided to have a baby at the worst age range possible, you sneak out numerous times against my wishes, and never left a message or letting me know that you spent the night over at Trunks family house, Can you not see how much this is all to bear for me your own mother!" Chi Chi kept slamming her words on him yet at the same time was starting to shed alittle bit of tears.

Gohan relentfully tried to explain."I know mom and I'll say it again I'm sorry but I really needed to see my daugther."

"I know Gohan." Chi Chi surprisingly didn't sound as angry that time much to her own sons surprise.

"My son I've raised you to do so much more with your life and as you grew I saw how aspiring to greater things you could become, what you did now could destroy everything you've worked so hard to get through." Her attitude toned down abit more as with her tears appearing.

Gohan tried to convince his mother."Yes I can't change what I did and it could very well effect my personal life but I promise mom I will correct it and do better and reach my goals."

"Gohan this is serious you can't just say everything will be better, this is a situation that's irreversable and do you know that this will be the skeleton in your closet? You can't tell anyone about this whole mess and if people found out imagine how they will end up treating my baby." Chi Chi followed with another less anger and more sadness.

Goku having more concern for Gohan now decided to step in and deescalate the situation.

"Hey Chi Chi I know for any regular person this would be an incredibly hard challenge but this is our Son Gohan we're talking about. Don't you think that after all the aliens he's fought and the Earth he saved that we should put more belief in him to get through this. I mean after all I really doubt anybody on this planet could've no matter how smart they are give Cell the beating he did."

Chi Chi then gave her husband a serious glare and bellowed.

"Thank you for reminding me of that Goku." She said sarcastically causing Goku backoff abit frightened of her threatening look.

Knowing his mother can be more communicating now Gohan tried to level her down to his view.

"Please mom let me redeem myself, I'll study much more harder than before. I'll be so good at my studies that whatever happened with Chibiusa won't matter for my future careers I promise."

Chi Chi exhaled. "I don't know Gohan I really don't."

Goku seeing an opportunity to support his sons side added. "Come on Chi Chi you know you can forgive him and believe he'll pull through. Afterall you were a beautiful young Princess like that before right, it's no wonder Gohan felt that way about Chibiusa."

Chi Chi then came down to an agreement."I suppose you're right, I've always thought of Chibiusa being a nice little girl, plus the benefits of a Princess should more than cover whatever Gohan has if they should marry.

"Could you slow down abit I just "had" a child with her!" Gohan said in his mind embarassingly after hearing his mother jumped the gun on an already overly rushed relationship.

Chi Chi then faced Gohan. "I am going to lay down all of the ground rules I expect you to follow them.

Chi Chi continued her commands as her teenaged son listened."You will only leave this house to visit with your Daughter GoUsa nothing more and you will get back to your books and start growing that brain of yours, so much so that you'll be ahead in life. I hope these simple routines are clear."

Gohan obeyed and nodded. "Yes."

 _ **Tsukino/Briefs Household, cold and rainy night**_

Just a few days had passed. Gohan would always be that stay for a day father which in turn would leave Chibiusa to do most of the work however it would seem that GoUsa wasn't as easy to take care of as the entire family including Usagi and Trunks had thought.

"I don't understand I'm keeping her as warm as I possibly could." Chibiusa said in distress as she had covered GoUsa with many layers of blankets while holding her.

"Yahh! Ahhh!" GoUsa cried.

"Please don't cry GoUsa mommies trying her best." Chibiusa tried desperately to calm her daughter down by rocking her.

GoUsa still wasn't very happy. "Ahhhhhh! Yahhhh(hiccup)! Ahhh(hiccup)!Ahh!"

"What now the hiccups no." Chibiusa struggled.

Usagi tried to support her daughter by bringing in more blankets and pillows in hopes it'll help warm her grandchild up. Trunks also tried to help out by plugging in a toaster size and refrigerated shaped heater in the middle of the living room and turning it on in order to have more warmth.

Trunks informed. "The heater is on bring GoUsa here."

Chibiusa brought GoUsa near the heater trying everything she has to comfort her child as she sat down on the couch nearest to the heat source. She tried this time to add more temperature to GoUsa by pressing her baby's soft little cheeks against her own face adding every attempt she could.

"Ahhhh!(Hiccup)Ahhh!." She was still crying.

"GoUsa please I'm trying." Chibiusa worried the result weren't even enough to help her merely days old baby.

The problem was still escalating before the front door to the house opened and the young teenaged father of GoUsa entered through the door appearing in his entrance.

"Hey everybody how's Chibiusa and GoUsa doing?" Gohan asked as he walked right in.

Chibiusa turned to Gohan while still holding their crying baby daughter.

"We're trying to give GoUsa some warm but for some reason her body can't produce enough heat, she is shivering constantly and it hasn't gone away not even with all these blankets and the heater. Please Gohan tell me you know how to handle this." Chibiusa begged.

"Let me see GoUsa." Gohan rushingly asked as he approached the second parent of his daughter.

Chibiusa handed the fully blanketed bundle of their child to him in hopes he had found the solution he had mentioned. "Please Gohan I can't stand watching her like this."

The underaged fathers' caring hands gently grasped the soft fabrics that covered his crying Sainaran as he pulled her towards him and allowed his eyes to come in contact with her little innocent face.

"Ahhh!(hiccup)Ghaaahhh!(hiccup)Ahh!." GoUsa continued wailing.

Gohan analyzed how shaken up and disturbed the poor newborn was feeling and thought and percieved of the reason she was that way.

"I wonder if GoUsa's body isn't getting the essentials she needs." Gohan figured.

"Huh?" Usagi questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks followed.

Instead of further explaining what he meant the little young parent decided to act now. Immediately Gohan moved his right arm free and allowed his left to be the only one holding onto GoUsa, he then reached the front top frog button of his Tanzhuang where it meets the collar and used just the two fingers of his right hand to pull apart the decorative lace and opened the top of his Chinese shirt, he then continued this with the next three buttons before pulling apart the torso area of his clothes exposing his bare chest.

Chibiusa blushed abit but didn't say anything as she knew Gohan was up to something so she let him continue.

The little half Saiyan boy then proceeded by removing the front of the covers wrapping around his daugther GoUsa afterwhich he securely let her soft infant skin feel his own as her smooth light arms and face as well as the rest of her gently rested on his strong chest, Gohan then transformed into his Super Saiyan form followed by a golden yellow aura bursting out from around both father and daughter. Doing this made GoUsa calm down and end her cries and feel very comforted as she felt the moment with her parent, her hiccups on the other hand didn't stop.

"(hiccup.)"

"This method is called skin to skin contact or Kangaroo Care. She needs this in order for her body funtions to perform properly." Gohan explained.

"Wow that's rather good parenting." Usagi praised.

"Impressive Gohan." Trunks added.

Chibiusa seemed confused rather than relieved.

"But I've been trying to bond with her more closely while you weren't around the entire day, I even let her touch my face and gave her kisses while holding her close. That's everything a mother should do right?"

Gohan turned to her. "GoUsa is still a Saiyan though being that she comes from Saiyan ancestry it means she would have been born with things on a much greater scale than human babies are not leveled down to. As such her body chemistry requires a matching level of atleast one of the parents who recieved greater access to ki energy in order for her to function properly."

As her boyfriend explained Chibiusa seemed saddened after hearing it.

"So I have to be atleast somewhat a Saiyan or skilled in Ki manipulation for her to bond with me."

"Yeah but Chibiusa we could find a way to work it out for you." Gohan admitted but could see by the look on her expression she seemed dissappointed.

"Oh no it's okay Gohan as long as our daughter is healthy and alive that is all I need." She tried lifting her spirits as she accepted Gohans knowledge of taking care of the newborn.

Gohan walked over to the couch and laid his back right on the soft cushion and the back of his head placed on the edge of the arm rest as he himself would act as a substitute bed for GoUsa to sleep on. She was still covered in all of her blankets but it appears her golden blonde teen father was a much warmer and more soothing place for her to be on. GoUsas eyes were still partially opened so she was still awake but she seemed a little aware of the kind of trust she could feel of what Gohan was to her. Gohan smiled contently as he felt his little monkey bunny safe and calm on his chest as he kept offering her more heat.

Chibiusa could only faintly observe at how Gohan was able to link successfully on his parent to child connection of which she deeply wishes she could share as well.

Chibiusa thought. "I just hope that this doesn't get in the way of my love for GoUsa. I really want to be there for her as with what every mother wouldn't want more."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter2 Next step in Chibiusa's problem

Hello everyone sorry for the wait this one took so much rewriting and editing and brainstorming but hopefully I did just enough for you to enjoy.

Please read and review and I'll do whatever it takes to bring the next chapter sooner.

* * *

 _ **Tsukino/Briefs Household**_

In Chibiusa's room GoUsa sleeps within her dark red colored wooden crib that her young grandparents Trunks and Usagi had built in for her. In the same room was Chibiusa's own bed which she was also sleeping, it was a good way for the mother to be around her daugther in case something came up. Along with them Diana Chibiusa guardian gray cat slept just right next to the current future generation princess of the moon in her bed.

The ebony haired and less than weeks old girl was sleeping peacefully at one moment but then when she began opening her ruby red eyes inherited by Chibiusa she started hiccupping again.

"(Hiccup...hiccup.)" GoUsa didn't cry at first but after several more louder than usual hiccups came out she started feeling very uncomfortable.

"(Hiccup.) Ahhh! (Hiccup.)Ahh!(Hiccup.)Ahhhh!." She wailed.

The little gray cat Diana was immediately woken up by her screams of needing attention.

As Diana got up with her unevenly opened eyes she yawned and crawled over the mattress to let Chibiusa know. "Hey Small Lady your daugther needs...

"I know I'll take care of her." Chibiusa interrupted and got up rather unsettled as she immediately slid off the mattress and walked over to GoUsa.

Chibiusa's baby daughter had the hiccups once again but unlike before where it just appeared and wasn't too bothering this time it came out rather aggressively and repeatedly which for regular babies it shouldn't have been a problem but for GoUsa being born to 13 year old parents with ancestry of 3 different races she was unpredictable which would also mean much more difficult to handle.

Chibiusa with all her effort tried to help her little one go through it by holding her up and letting GoUsa's chin to chest lay on her right shoulder then she would lightly rock her baby upwards in order to help her burp which should do the trick. She did this for over the passing 15 minutes but nothing was changing.

GoUsa crying. "Ahhhhh!(Hiccup)Ghaaaa!( )"

Chibiusa still rocking her. "It's not working."

Trunks who had just entered the room earlier to help with the situation decided to offer his assistance.

"Hold her there." With parental care Trunks placed the front of his fingers right on his grand daugthers back and channeled his traditional golden yellow colored ki aura right on his four fingertips. Just on the middle section of GoUsa's spine Trunks lightly tapped her there attempting to do what Chibiusa tried to do for the baby girl's rough hiccups.

With enough well placed pattings done GoUsa ended up finally burping followed by two harmless coughs, after all that she immediately fell asleep in the same way before in the crib unabruptly.

"Thanks dad." Chibiusa said to Trunks in relief.

She then walked over back to the crib to let her now undisturbed daugther lay down on her backside getting her neccessary hours of sleep as Chibiusa placed the little blanket over her.

While the pink haired teen was glad GoUsa was no longer crying the expression on her face couldn't find happyness. Chibiusa looked at GoUsa depressingly not out of dissapointment but rather feeling as if she was more dissapointed with something in herself.

The pink haired future princess of the Moon still kept her eyesights on her now resting as she rushingly sat down still carrying the frawn on her face before exhaling in exaustion.

 _ **Days Later**_

As time went by Gohan had always been coming back as any true cross dimension parent should. He seemed like the right father to take care of her especially for a teen at such a young age to already be getting the hang of parenthood. Chibiusa despite being the closest one to the multi-heritaged infant for some reason just didn't have anything to support the baby of her own flesh and blood even compared to the father side in her family of all people.

 **The current day evening**

In Chibiusa room once again the baby of the family was upset, she had just woken up abrupty right after sleeping during the afternoon.

"Wahhh! Ahhhh!." GoUsa screamed.

Chibiusa tried one of the methods of baby caring by laying GoUsa down on her own bed and rubbing her gentle little abdomen clockwise with the palm of her hand carefully pressing against in order to help calm her down and stimulate the body functions much like Gohan did with his skin to skin contact days earlier.

Chibiusa tried to use her soft spoken motherly voice to soothe GoUsa. "Shhh Shh it's okay GoUsa it's alright."

"What is it this time?" Usagi said in an unpleasing tone as she walked right in through the doorway.

Trunks answered. "GoUsa just had a nightmare. I didn't even know babies at that age could get bad dreams."

Gohan was also present there but allowed Chibiusa to get the chance of doing her part for their child as eventually she'll need to get involved in GoUsa's life one way or another.

Chibiusa continued to rub but to no avail as GoUsa was still not pleased with how she's feeling and still cried. "Aaaaaaaagh!"

The first daugther of Sailor Moon grew frustrated and saddened that her own child couldn't be eased despite how much love she could offer her let alone how much she sacraficed prior to giving birth to her.

"Please let me try." Gohan stepped in with concern right beside Chibiusa wanting so much for GoUsa to no longer be upset. He then charged forth in his hand his yellow ki energy.

Chibiusa decided to step aside and let him massage and calm GoUsa knowing she needed him.

With the power channelling within his hand Gohan would do the same thing his same aged partner was doing for their offspring and he would place his hand right on GoUsa's belly as with her he would go clockwise allowing his energy and the strenght of the front of his palm to manipulate her body chemistry as he rubbed her tender young stomach.

When GoUsa could feel her fathers touch making her feel better her attitude easily went from being unhappy to feeling more quiet as she stopped crying and slowly blinked. Gohan smiled as he could see his little one was finally okay thanks to his understandings, he was very glad he could be there for her.

Chibiusa's eyes widened in vex as she looked at both her boyfriend and daugther being the family she had wanted the problem was she had become so distant towards her daughter.

Usagi was the only one in the room who turned her attention to Chibiusa asshe could see her fist clench.

"Argh!" Chibiusa pouted before turning her back and heading out the door in stress.

Usagi noticed her being troubled so she followed her out in worry of her feelings.

"Hey Chibiusa what's wrong?" Usagi stopped her future daugther in her tracks where she was already several feet away in the hall. She had managed to catch up right behind her.

Chibiusa turned swiftly to face Usagi with a noticeable attitude.

"I can't believe he is doing so much of a better job than me!" She responded strongly while stomping her front foot in repulse.

Usagi felt taken back but kept on listening with concern. "What do you mean?"

Chibiusa shook her head in anger. "You know what I mean! Gohan is making her happy while I am just so damn helpless it's just pathetic! I'm her mother she should be bonding with me more since I had never left her sight not once not even the day when she was born from me!"

She then broke out into tears but she couldn't bare to show her own mother her completely defeated expression so she turned to the side with her hand lightly placed on the nearby wall. "I just can't believe after what I had been through with the pregnancy she still can't love me. I even almost died because of how she and I are not sharing the same body structure Gohan has been living his whole life to do."

Chibiusa placed her other free hand right on her abdomen as remembrance of where she carried GoUsa within her womb and the time GoUsa released her ki accidently, the same thing that also caused Chibiusa to experience the great pain.

Usagi changed her expression to listening concern to an upright strong and tense face as she glared.

"Well Chibiusa if you thought the pregnancy was the worst part of having a baby during your teen years well it isn't and that's true to life. GoUsa just doesn't know any better so for the time being just accept the fact your daughter needs Gohan to help her grow and develop. You are very lucky to have him here instead of some one off who thinks he can have anyone then leaves without taking any responsibility over his actions." Usagi explained with tough encouragement.

"I know it's just that I was looking forward to this, I am not asking for more. What if she doesn't see me the way a child should feel for their own mother. "

"I promise you Chibiusa when she reaches an age where she understands the world much more she will see you as part of her loving family no matter what. Gohan may help her as he knows how to but you are her mother and will always be. If she can't see you as a mother now chances are eventually she will as long as you keep showing her your love." Usagi finished.

 ** _To be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Unresolved Mother

_**Chapter 3**_

Days had gone by further and so far Gohan lived up to the expectations a father should have for his daughter GoUsa. He had always been around enough to offer any kind of help he could provide, same can be said for his lavender haired friend and young grandfather to his child Trunks. Despite all of Chibiusa's efforts she still is having trouble connecting with GoUsa but in her mind thanks to Usagi's encouragement the pink haired bunny girl was willing to keep trying.

 _ **Tsukino/Briefs Household**_

 **Current day evening**

Luckily the youngest member in the house was peacfully sleeping within her mothers arms not causing any sort of fuss. Chibiusa was relieved as she walked around the living room she can finally carry around her daugther the same way as when they were both resting in the hospital bed that day she was born. She contently walked around slowly as she kept her baby steady in her arms with her hands safetly and gently secured around the bundle GoUsa was covered in.

Gohan was sitting on the couch watching his girlfriend do her part as he smiled at the two of them together lovingly.

"I was told by your mother that GoUsa is bonding with me much more than you. I just want you to know I'm sorry Chibiusa if that's what's happening I swear I didn't mean to make you feel left out." He apologized in sencerity.

"It's alright Gohan like you said GoUsa is a Saiyan it's natural for her to need a parent of her level to take care of. I'm just glad I can hold her now without seeing her cry or get upset." Chibiusa explained.

Gohan then gave a concerned expression. "I've also noticed she hasn't been looking at me like I'm her dad."

Chibiusa stopped walking and gave Gohan her attention. "What do you mean?"

Gohan explained further. "She doesn't want to look at me face to face as if she isn't paying attention to me like I'm a total stranger."

Chibiusa wondered."What? Does she not like you or anything?"

Gohan continued. "No what I mean is she's missing something. She can't recognize you because without you having ki she won't be relieved yet I provide her with warmth and help settle her down but she still feels like she wants a mother."

Chibiusa then finished for him. "You mean despite the fact we are both her parents we are having an issue getting her to recognize us because of our differences?"

Gohan nodded in a "yes" response.

Chibiusa then turned her sights back to her little daughter in her arms. "I've noticed that she's been having nightmares more often too, is it because of that she can't sleep peacefully and is acting stressful. Maybe what Usagi said was true that it may take time until GoUsa can see us as parents, I mean it's not like GoUsa won't grow and learn."

Gohan informed as he darkened his tone. "We still have to deal with the fact that when she grows older she'll find out we're underaged. I don't like thinking about this but we have to prepare for what happens when she knows we weren't being responsible when we made her. The realization will hit her then the impact of what we did may be good or bad once she reaches around the age we are now."

Chibiusa heard what he had said however as she let the thoughts of his words linger in her mind all she could do was keep concernly and caringly stare at her resting daugther for almost a minute before finally replying to her young teen boyfriend.

"We have many years before that happens Gohan until then let's try to be as efficient parents as we possibly can for GoUsa's sake." Chibiusa said confidently.

As the young couple were in the middle of their discussion GoUsa suddenly woke up and once again out of nowhere started crying as usual.

"Whahhhhhaahhhhhh!"

Both mother and father of the crying infant immediately brought their needed attention to her attempting to bring down the situation.

"Let me see her." Gohan offered.

"No wait I have to try and calm her." Chibiusa felt obligated.

The young mother of GoUsa wanted to prove herself without the need of Gohans assistance. She was determined to do whatever it took to allow her little one to recognize her as the caring parent she needed.

Chibiusa rocked GoUsa in her arms as she attempted to lighten her mood.

"GoUsa it's okay it's just mommy."

Despite putting her heart in her efforts they didn't seem to affect the upset baby all that well as GoUsa was still unhappily crying.

"Ahhhhhh!" The baby's screams grew louder.

Gohan worringly demanded. "Chibiusa just let me...

Chibiusa interrupted angrily and shot back at him. "I need to help GoUsa myself please Gohan just...

Immediately during the parents argument over who should calm GoUsa a sudden flash of golden yellow light glowed around Chibiusa's arms where she was holding her daughter. The multihybrid infants skin was erupting a kind of energy similar to ki and to make it more familiar it can be assumed it was the same type as Gohans own during all his battles when he had released it out of anger.

The daughter of Usagi felt her arms were being pushed away as the energy surged roughly surrounding GoUsa. She could feel the energy growing slightly hotter but the force behind the power within her and Gohans daugther was more noticeable as if she was no longer holding GoUsa but a ball of a powerful blast.

"AAAhhhaaaaaahhhh!"GoUsa cried loudly once more but this time without warning she unintentionally released her energy everywhere around her even her own mother Chibiusa took the impact to the chest. Considering the fact she was the closest one to her the blast forced her to let go of her baby as she was knocked off her feet and back heading towards the floor and left GoUsa being dropped and falling as well.

"Gahhh!" Chibiusa yelled in surprised pain.

Gohan seeing the two people in his new family going down violently he reacted quickly with his superhuman speed in play and he was able to rush towards them. Just seconds away before Chibiusa's back can hit the floor Gohan could catch her in time with his left arm extended out and he held her back gently against him effortlessly controlling his strength and momentum so he doesn't cause any worse injury. He would then do the same for his daughter after he swept Chibiusa unharmed he used his free right arm to reach out and catch GoUsa nearby with only his hand was able to get to her in just inches before the poor newborn could crash to the floor.

Instead of either of the girls getting harmed by the fall the caring father took the impact below himself letting his spine land first and safetly allowing both of them to not be hurt which obviously was nothing to him as he had faced far worse.

"Are you okay?" Gohan checked Chibiusa.

All the young Sailor could do was stand right back up and not bothering to answer him instead she just she simply looked at GoUsa in shock. She couldn't believe her own daughter would attack her like that.

Gohan could feel his girlfriend was unsettled when he saw the unsettling look in her eyes so he tried his best to calm her down while also trying to manage his still crying daugther in his arms.

"Chibiusa she didn't mean to do that she just released her ki out of fear she wasn't trying to hurt you." Gohan tried to explain.

"I can't believe this is still happening to me even after the pregnancy she is still using that energy that almost killed me." Chibiusa started having tears running down her ruby red eyes as she remembered what the painful feeling was when GoUsa was still in her womb.

Gohan stood up of course still holding onto his crying daughter. Just like with him and Chibiusa when they were younger the energy that came from the youngest one only bursts out for just a moment at the very point of the mood afterwards it goes away. The energy that GoUsa released now dissappeared however this didn't mean GoUsa was still no unhappy.

Gohan's focus at the moment though was trying to level with his girlfriends sorrow.

"Chibiusa it'll be alright." He tried to ease.

Unfortunately she didn't respond the way he was hoping for as the liquid substance of tears only continued flowing more by the second.

Chibiusa didn't answer anymore instead she had just turned her back to him and walked right out of the room in pure sadness leaving Gohan to take care of GoUsa himself in her mind atleast he will deal with the problem but for her it was just another reason she couldn't be a proper mother.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
